


our fingers dancing when they meet

by fallingforboys



Series: we're on the outside, looking in [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, M/M, POV Outsider, Peter is a Little Shit, Pining, Scott McCall & Theo Raeken Friendship, Sexual Tension, Stiles Stilinski-centric, The Visceral Intimacy of Brushing Hair Off of Someone's Face, The Way Watching Someone Sleep Can Be So Fragile, Theo Raeken & Brett Talbot Friendship, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack, Touch-Starved, it's not as creepy as it sounds I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforboys/pseuds/fallingforboys
Summary: “Is,” Stiles’ voice washoarse, “Is thatnormal?”Scott– who had looked at Stiles disapprovingly when he first peered into the room, but had eventually given into his curiosity and joined him– looked just as dumbfounded at what just happened.Mason’s smile seemed…bittersweet, and it made Stiles feel like he should bemourningsomething. “Yeah, it is.”
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: we're on the outside, looking in [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170809
Comments: 42
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Stiles' pov, because I can't get enough of the older pack realizing how wrong they were about Theo when they see Liam and Theo's interactions
> 
> (title from This Side of Paradise by Coyote Theory)
> 
> I had this vision of Theo's hand trembling as he held himself back from pushing a strand of Liam's hair off of his face, and suddenly, this fic was born
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the quiet intimacy of Theo and Liam as much as I do :)

“I’m going to _kill_ whoever did this,” Stiles seethed, and Scott’s mouth parted, probably to protest against Stiles’ plan of murder, but then the alpha looked down at his hands, still covered in blood. _Liam’s_ blood.

Scott’s jaw clenched. “We don’t kill, Stiles.”

“He almost _died_ ,” Stiles screeched, his arms flailing around. The rest of the pack sitting in the hallway flinched at the brutal reminder, but Stiles was fucking _done_. “Liam almost _died_ , Scott. Don’t you get that?"

“I _do_ ,” Scott snapped, and Stiles felt slightly guilty. In all honesty, Scott was probably more affected by this than Stiles was; Liam was his _beta_. “But we can’t just go around killing hunters because they tried killing us. What we _need_ to do it find a way to round them u–”

Scott’s mouth snapped shut when he caught something over Stiles’ shoulder, and Stiles whirled around.

Theo’s clothes were bloody, dirt and grime covering his skin, and for a second, Stiles didn’t realize why a haunting silence had fallen in the hallway. And then the blood from Theo’s right hand dripped onto the clean, white floor, and Stiles’ eyes widened. 

“You didn’t…” Scott’s voice was hesitant, but this was _Theo_ , and they all knew what he was like. The things he _did_.

“No.” Theo’s voice was gruff, like he hadn’t talked in _years_ , and it was low enough that it vibrated in Stiles’ chest. “They’re at the station, the sheriff’s waiting for your dad.”

Stiles could _feel_ Scott’s breath of relief, no, _everyone’s_ breath of relief, and it took him by surprise. Not that they were relieved the hunters weren’t dead, because Stiles _knew_ that wasn’t the reason for their relief. No, watching Mason and Corey slump into their chairs, and Brett’s subtle exhale, and Nolan, Alec, and Lori’s eyes closing as they sighed, Stiles _knew_ the reason they were _actually_ relieved was because Theo didn’t _kill_ anyone. Like they were glad Theo didn’t break the most important pack rule; like Theo was _pack_.

Looking around at the Puppy Pack’s faces, Stiles suddenly realized that he _was_.

“Theo,” Corey’s voice was soft, but Theo ignored him, or rather, as Stiles watched his dazed expression turn to the hospital room door, didn’t even _hear_ him. 

Theo wiped his hands on his shirt, the dark material hiding the red, and slowly walked to the door. Stiles exchanged an alarmed glance with Scott, but neither of them stopped the chimera from opening the door and slipping in, closing it behind him gently. The hallway was silent once again, but as much as the Puppy Pack seemed to trust Theo, Stiles wasn’t quite there yet, so he stood next to the door, trying to peek in through the glass without being too obvious. He wasn’t really sure if he hit the mark, but no one said anything, so Stiles kept watching. 

Theo was standing next to the bed in the middle of the room, just _staring_ at Liam. The beta was breathing in and out steadily– Melissa had confirmed that he would be okay, just needed rest at the moment– and Stiles could _see_ Theo’s shudder as he watched Liam’s chest rise and fall. Theo moved a little closer, until his thighs were pressed against the edge of the bed, although his eyes stayed glued on Liam. For another few minutes, Theo didn’t move, just stood there watching Liam like he was _absorbing_ his presence, taking in the fact that Liam was _alive_ and _breathing_. But then Theo’s hand twitched by his side, and Stiles’ eyes immediately darted to the movement. His left hand was flexing, his fingers spread apart, and Stiles could _feel_ the tension there, could _see_ how the hand was almost _trembling._ And Stiles was confused, because it almost seemed like Theo was holding himself back from something, and when Theo’s arm finally moved, Stiles realized he _was_. Theo’s arm was shaking as he brought it up slowly, from his side to the bed, and it kept moving up and up until it was right next to Liam’s head. The tension in his hand seemed to vanish into thin air, and Theo gently, so fucking _gently_ , pushed a lock of hair that had fallen onto Liam’s face slowly to the side. Liam didn’t react, his breathing still steady as he continued sleeping, but Theo looked _devastated_. 

His face was so _open_ , and Stiles, despite not being supernatural, could read every single one of his emotions like he was a _book_. Theo’s eyes were blown wide as he continued staring at Liam, and his lips were parted slightly as he let out a shaky breath. Traces of guilt, anguish, anger, and sorrow flashed across his face, one after the other in a continuous loop. Suddenly, Liam’s head turned to the side, and the hair that Theo had pushed aside fell across his face again. Theo’s eyes seemed to follow the movement, and he lifted his hand once again, less shaky this time, to carefully move the hair behind his ear. His hand lingered though, quivering slightly next to Liam’s head, until Theo slowly extended his thumb and softly ran it up and down Liam’s temple. Theo’s body was _shuddering_ as the finger moved, almost of its own accord, along Liam’s skin, and Stiles turned away from the door at the expression he saw on Theo’s face.

Stiles took a moment to catch his breath as he stared at the wall in front of him. Whatever happened in there was so _intimate_ , so _delicate_ , that it almost seemed _absurd_ that it had been _Theo_. The Puppy Pack was watching him carefully, Stiles soon realized as he broke out of his thoughts and looked around. 

“Is,” Stiles’ voice was _hoarse_ , “Is that _normal?_ ”

Scott– who had looked at Stiles disapprovingly when he first peered into the room, but had eventually given into his curiosity and joined him– looked just as dumbfounded at what just happened.

Mason’s smile seemed… _bittersweet_ , and it made Stiles feel like he should be _mourning_ something. “Yeah, it is.”

“Are–are they…” Scott didn’t seem to know how to finish that sentence, but everyone understood anyway. 

Brett shook his head, tilting his head back on the chair. “Theo… doesn’t let himself do anything. Even whatever you saw right now was probably more than he’d ever done before, no matter how simple it was.”

Stiles shifted again, too curious to not look back into the room. Theo had moved away from the bed, sitting in the chair a couple of feet away instead, and his head was in his hands. Stiles could _see_ him breathing in and out, like he was trying to calm himself down, and when he finally looked up at Liam again, there was no trace of _anything_ Stiles had seen a few minutes ago, his face as closed up as it usually was. He didn’t move to leave the room though, just staying in the chair and watching Liam breathe slowly. 

“Liam’s his anchor, isn’t he?” Stiles voice was barely above a whisper as he turned back around to face the Puppy Pack, and Mason looked slightly impressed. Stiles was a little offended– he wasn’t _Scott_ – but he guessed it was something that wasn’t _easy_ to pick up from what little he saw. 

“And Theo’s his,” Mason said softly with a faint smile on his face. “Which is why when he showed up with blood on his hands, we…”

“Thought he went off the rails,” Scott filled in, his voice low. “Without Liam to hold him back.”

Stiles snorted quietly. “Liam wouldn’t forgive him if he did,” he said, “Anchors are definitely stronger with a physical presence, but that doesn’t mean they’re completely _useless_ when they’re not there.”

Mason looked like he was going to respond, but the door suddenly opened, and everyone jumped at the loud noise. Theo walked out, glancing back one last time before shutting the door and exhaling slowly. 

“I’ll–” Theo cleared his throat, his voice rough from… well, _everything._ “I’ll be in my truck. Tell me… tell me when he wakes up.”

The chimera started walking away before anyone could even say anything, but Brett stood up quickly and followed him, catching up to Theo at the end of the hall. Stiles couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he could tell that from the hushed whispers and pointed gestures that Brett was trying to convince Theo to stay. 

Scott suddenly stiffened, and Stiles turned to him, alarmed, but the alpha’s eyes were on Theo. The chimera pulled his arm out of Brett’s grip, glaring at the tall werewolf for a few seconds before walking away, presumably to his truck. 

“Sco–”

“He said he _had_ to leave,” Scott explained in a whisper, and Stiles could hear the guilt in his voice. “He said he had to leave because of _us_.”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he watched as Brett walked back and had what seemed like an entire conversation with Mason and Corey silently. Thirty seconds of shifting eyebrows and twitching cheeks later, Corey stood up and followed Brett as they made their way in the direction where Theo disappeared. When Stiles and Scott turned back to the rest of the pack, Mason was watching them with an unreadable expression on his face.

Stiles felt like something important had just happened, but he didn’t know _what_.

________________________________

It took sixteen hours, but Liam was _finally_ awake. 

Scott and Stiles had immediately rushed to his side, or well, as close as they could get with Mason hugging the living shit out of his best friend. 

“If you do that again, I swear I’m gonna murder you myself,” Mason hissed, but his face revealed his relief, and his eyes were a little watery. Not that Stiles could say anything– he had to blink back tears as he heard the kid he considered a little brother laugh quietly at Mason’s words after almost _dying_. 

Mason finally pulled back, and Scott and Stiles moved to Liam, wrapping him up in their arms tightly. 

“How are yo–”

The door slammed open, and Scott’s question was cut off as Dr. Geyer and Liam’s mom stormed into the room, tears in their eyes. Scott and Stiles moved back quickly, letting Liam’s parents have their time with their son. Stiles looked away, the moment too hard to watch, and turned to the door, where the rest of the Puppy Pack was waiting. Stiles glanced at Liam, and after realizing that maybe this was something they shouldn’t be in the room for, he lightly nudged Scott, who got the message pretty quickly, and they walked out, closing the door behind them gently. All of them fell into the chairs in the hallway, emotions running wild as they started to process that Liam was _awake_. 

Stiles gaze fell on Brett, who was tapping something on his phone, and Stiles quickly realized what he was doing. Sure enough, five minutes later, Theo rushed around the corner, only slowing down when he saw everyone sitting. 

“Is he…”

“His parents are with him,” Corey explained softly, and Theo nodded, making his way to stand next to where Mason was sitting, leaning against the wall. His eyes closed as he leaned his head back against the wall, and Stiles took the opportunity to study him. He had a feeling Theo could feel his eyes on him, but the chimera didn’t open his eyes, and Stiles kept watching. 

Theo’s hair was disheveled, strands falling down freely, and his clothes were rumpled, like he had just woken up from a nap. His face was completely blank, and Stiles wondered if always controlling his emotions like that ever got exhausting. Because if anyone walked past, they’d think that Theo was relaxed, his posture sure looked it, but Stiles– with his memory of a fourth-grade Theo– knew that wasn’t the case. Fourth-grade Theo was one of Stiles’ best friends, and Stiles noticed a lot of things about his friends, _especially_ their odd quirks and habits. And Stiles remembered Theo’s very well; Theo had a habit of tapping his finger on whatever surface he could find, usually when he was anxious. It was subtle, the finger barely lifting, but it was _there_ , and Stiles _knew_ that it was a nervous habit of Theo’s. And right now, with his arms crossed over his chest, Stiles could see Theo’s index finger tapping on his bicep in a steady pattern. Stiles’ eyes squinted, and it took him a moment to realize that it was a _heartbeat_ , and it took him another moment to put together that it was _Liam’s_ heartbeat.

Before Stiles could say anything though, the door opened, and Liam’s parents walked out, Jenna wiping her cheek with her hand. Dr. Geyer had his arm around her and they walked a little further down the hallway, and collapsed into two of the empty chairs. The Puppy Pack, besides Mason, hadn’t gotten their chance to see Liam yet, but in unspoken agreement, they held back. Theo eyed them carefully, but he must’ve seen something on their faces, because he took a deep breath and walked into the room. 

And Stiles knew it would be wrong. But after seeing what happened yesterday, he didn’t have the strength to stop himself and he subtly shifted to peek into the room, ignoring Scott’s chastising look.

Obviously, he couldn’t _hear_ what they were saying, but turned out, that didn’t even matter, because neither Theo or Liam were speaking at the moment, Theo simply standing a few feet from the bed and staring at the sitting beta. The silence dragged on for a few minutes, and Stiles saw Theo’s hand twitch multiple times, but the chimera didn’t act on his urge. 

Finally, Liam’s lips moved– Stiles had never hated that he didn’t take up Peter’s offer more than he did at this moment– and it was like something _snapped_. Theo rushed forward, his hand inches away from Liam’s head, but wavering there, like he was waiting for _permission_. Liam’s mouth twitched, Stiles seeing the ghost of a smile on his face, and Theo’s shoulders dropped. Stiles hadn’t even _realized_ how tense the chimera had been until it all left his shoulders, and Theo’s hand finally touched Liam’s hair, pushing it back just like he had done yesterday. But this time, Liam was awake, and Stiles watched as the beta shuddered slightly, his eyes locked on Theo’s. Theo’s lips quirked for a split-second, before it dropped just as fast, and his mouth tightened. Theo was talking now, and it must’ve been _something_ , because pain flashed in Liam’s eyes and he reached for Theo, pulling him in quickly. In the span of a blink, Theo’s arms were around Liam’s back, gripping the back of Liam’s hospital gown like he was afraid Liam would disappear if he didn’t hold on, his face buried in the space between Liam’s head and collarbone. One of Liam’s hands was on the back of Theo’s neck, pushing him closer and holding him in place, while the other slowly moved along the chimera’s spine. Theo was trembling, and Stiles pulled his eyes away.

They hadn’t exchanged more than ten words with each other, but the moment seemed so _viscerally_ intimate, and Stiles had seen romance movies that couldn’t even hold a _candle_ to what he just saw between Theo and Liam. 

“You know we need to talk to him, right?” Stiles whispered quietly to Scott, whose face dropped as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“I know,” Scott said, and Stiles didn’t need to be able to read chemosignals to feel his despair. “We’ve… we haven’t told him what we should’ve, we just _left_ him, and now he…”

“Thinks he’s not pack and that we still haven’t forgiven him,” Stiles finished with a sigh. 

The thing was, Stiles wasn’t sure _when_ exactly he had forgiven Theo, because even though he hadn't fully _trusted_ him even until yesterday, he’d already _forgiven_ him. Despite what the Puppy Pack thought, Stiles wasn’t holding a grudge against the chimera– he’d seen the changes Theo had made, had seen how he was trying to better. And the fact that Theo had let slip the fact that he was homeless and had been since he came back from hell had also twisted something in Stiles’ stomach when the pack found out. Theo had thought no one would _care_ , that it was _punishment_ for his sins, that he _deserved_ it. And that was probably the moment Stiles had started to see more of the Theo that was his best friend all those years ago, and not the cold-blooded chimera that had shown up last year with the Dread Doctors. 

Now all they needed to do was convince _Theo_ of that fact.

________________________________

After briefly explaining to Liam’s parents the intricate workings of pack, Liam was allowed to stay at Scott’s house, since the rest of the pack refused to leave him alone. 

The only one who had a problem with it was Theo. Not that he said anything. But Stiles noticed the way his face hardened when Scott told Liam his parents agreed, and the way he seemed to shrink into himself. But as Liam was getting out of the hospital bed, he stumbled a little, and Theo was there _instantly_ , like he’d been _waiting_ , and his arms were around Liam before Stiles could even _blink_. 

“You’re so fucking clumsy,” Theo muttered under his breath, and Liam let out a soft, breathy laugh that moved a strand of Theo’s hair that had fallen on his face gently. Theo's fingers were twisted in the back of Liam’s sweater, and they tightened for a moment before Theo seemed to realize that _everyone_ was watching them, so he took a step back quickly, causing Liam to look up at him in alarm. 

“I’ll call you later,” Theo said quietly, his head hung low, refusing to look at Liam, and before Liam could protest, the chimera had walked out of the room. Liam’s mouth was tilted down in a frown, but there was a resigned look on his face, like he had _expected_ it. 

Liam swallowed, and it looked like it _hurt_ , but he turned to Mason, who understood _exactly_ what the beta needed, and the two walked out slowly, leaving Stiles and Scott alone in the room. Stiles glanced at Scott, who was looking at Liam’s back with a _broken_ look on his face, because Scott _knew_ what it was like when you couldn’t be with someone you wanted so _bad_. 

Which was the problem in the _first_ place, because Liam _could_ be with Theo. But Theo seemed to think that wasn’t the case. Because of _them_.

“You have his scent?” Stiles asked, his voice deafening in the silent room, and Scott blinked blankly for a few seconds before nodding. Stiles sighed, making his way to the door. “Then let’s go.”

It was almost _fitting_ that they found Theo at the bridge, elbows on the railing as he looked down. The place where everything had fallen apart ten years ago. There was no doubt that Theo had picked up on their scent as they cautiously walked over to him, but he gave no indication that he had. Stiles and Scott exchanged a wary look before standing on either side of him, and Stiles noticed the way Theo’s shoulders tensed slightly.

“If you’re here to tell me to stay away from Liam,” Theo started in a low voice, and Stiles jumped at the sudden noise, “I know. You don’t have to worry about it.”

“Wh–” Scott asked incredulously. “What? _No_ , Theo, that’s not why we’re here.”

Theo’s finger was tapping again, on the railing this time, and Stiles followed the movement. “Then why _are_ you here?”

Scott opened his mouth, but nothing came out, and Stiles fought the urge to roll his eyes. “We just want to talk, Theo,” Stiles said after realizing that Scott wasn’t going to say anything. “We’re not here to threaten you.”

Theo snorted softly. “We don’t have anything to talk about.”

“You apologized,” Stiles noted suddenly, and Theo stiffened. “You apologized to all of us months ago, and at the time, I didn’t believe you. I thought it was just another trick, another step in your plan to get the power you wanted before.”

Theo was quiet for a few seconds. “At the time?” His voice was hesitant, like he understood what Stiles was trying to say, but didn’t actually _believe_ it.

“Yeah, _at the time_ ,” Stiles emphasized. “Do you _really_ think we’d be here if we hadn’t already forgiven you?”

Scott picked up where Stiles left off when Theo didn’t speak. “You didn’t kill those hunters. You could’ve, but even _after_ knowing what they did to Liam, you _didn’t_. Theo, I don’t know what else could prove you’ve changed more than _that_.”

One of Theo’s claws poked out from under his nail, and Stiles could hear the tapping now, a steady clicking noise that Stiles could tell Theo was using to ground himself. 

“Theo.” Stiles’ voice was firm, and it made Theo stop his tapping for a moment as he tilted his head slightly to the side. “You’re _pack_.”

Theo looked like he’d just been punched in the gut, and something pressed in on Stiles’ chest. He never thought he’d be pack, Stiles realized as he watched Theo take a deep breath. He thought he’d be an outsider for the rest of his life.

But after a few minutes of silence, Theo nodded slowly, and Stiles almost sighed in relief. Scott perked up, back to his puppy self, and clapped a hand on Theo’s shoulder. 

“C’mon, I have a feeling that Liam might be going crazy with everyone babying him,” Scott mused with a grin, and Stiles saw Theo’s lips twitch. But he didn’t say anything, just followed them back to where the Jeep and his truck were parked side by side.

Scott was right– Liam _was_ going crazy, and Theo’s half-smirk widened when he saw Liam finally give into his anger and shove Malia away. Stiles nudged Theo slightly from where he was standing the doorway, and Liam’s head _snapped_ up so quickly that Stiles was worried he might’ve gotten whiplash until he realized he was in a room full of supernatural creatures. 

Theo was still hesitant, but he sat down on the couch next to Liam, who instantly shoved his phone in the chimera’s face, showing him something he had been looking at. Liam didn’t ask why Theo had suddenly changed his mind or why he had entered with _Stiles_ and _Scott_ , just immediately brought Theo into the conversation. But Stiles saw the way Liam’s thigh was pressed against Theo’s in a way that almost seemed _deliberate_ , and the way Theo had his hand over Liam’s on his phone, grumbling that Liam was shaking it too much, and the way Liam’s eyes twinkled when Theo’s fingers brushed his. Every one of their touches seemed _purposeful_ , seemed _tender_ in a way that had Stiles _reeling_.

So Stiles left them alone, making his way to the kitchen where the rest of the older pack was, casually chatting as they ate. Thirty minutes later, Stiles suddenly noticed that the noise in the living room that he hadn’t even _realized_ he’d been monitoring had severely reduced, and he slowly made his way out of the kitchen, morbidly curious about what was happening. 

Turned out, they were all _asleep_. Stiles didn’t know how they managed to fall asleep so quickly, but the entire Puppy Pack was knocked out, spread out around the room. Mason and Corey were snuggled up on one end of a sofa, with Alec on the other end, his head dangling over the armrest in a way that Stiles could tell was uncomfortable. Lori was on the floor in front of Alec, using Alec’s thigh as a pillow, and Brett and Nolan were leaning against the wall, Nolan’s head on Brett’s shoulder. Which left Liam and Theo on the other sofa, and Stiles almost tripped over his feet when he realized Theo’s eyes were open.

But Theo either didn’t register his presence or didn’t care, because his eyes were focused solely on Liam, whose head was pressed against Theo’s chest as he breathed in and out steadily. And Theo just _watched_ with his head tilted down, his eyes roaming Liam’s face slowly. Suddenly, Liam shifted in his sleep, the hand that was on his thigh moving up to rest on Theo’s chest next to his head as he nestled further into Theo. Theo’s shaky breath was _audible_ , and Stiles absentmindedly questioned how Liam didn’t wake up, because even _he_ could tell that Theo’s pulse was probably _racing_ at the moment. But Liam’s eyes stayed closed, and Theo’s eyes stayed on Liam. Theo’s hand clenched by his side, and Stiles could almost _predict_ what was going to happen next, and it was _ridiculous_ , because it was so _trivial_ , but as Stiles watched Theo’s hand brush a lock of Liam’s hair off of his face gently, he couldn’t help but think how _intimate_ it was. He’s watched Theo do this three times by now, and every time, Theo looked _ruined_ afterwards, his face so _transparent_ , like he was _stunned_ that he _could_. Like it was something _forbidden_ , something _fragile_. And really, seeing Theo’s face was _all_ Stiles needed as proof that he’d changed, because _no one_ could fake _that_ look. 

Theo’s hand lingered by Liam’s head just like it had the first time in the hospital, and Stiles saw the tremors. When he finally pulled it away, it twitched, like Theo wanted to do something _else_ , and after a moment, he brought his hand to his chest, where Liam’s was. Theo faltered, but in the end, something seemed to have flashed through his mind and resolved his dilemma, because he gently rested his hand on top of Liam’s, fingers curving slightly to intertwine with the beta’s. Theo’s cheek spasmed, but he kept his hand there, and Stiles’ lips quirked up in a small, crooked smile. 

Theo let his eyes close, using his other arm around Liam to pull him a little closer, and Stiles finally turned away, walking back to the kitchen as quietly as he could.

Stiles wasn’t sure when the both of them would stop dancing around each other and give into their obvious tension, but he had a distinct feeling that it wouldn’t be too long.

Otherwise, _he_ might go insane. 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was going insane.

On top of juggling helping his dad out at the station, working on strategy with Argent and Derek, and being Scott’s best friend (because that _truly_ deserved a spot of its own), Theo and Liam were the _fucking_ cherry on top because they were _still_ dancing around their feelings.

The only thing that gave Stiles a bit of comfort was the fact that he wasn’t the _only_ one going insane. Mason and Brett’s exasperated eye rolls and Corey’s disbelieving stares when Theo and Liam exchanged a quiet touch or had silent conversations with just their _eyes_ or unconsciously leaned into each other were the only things getting Stiles through this torture. 

But when the entire pack was at Scott’s house for a last-minute pack dinner (which always turned into an impromptu sleepover because no one could be bothered to drive back home after), Stiles saw _Liam_ push a strand of _Theo’s_ hair off of his face when the chimera had drifted off later that night– Theo’s head was on Liam’s shoulder, because of _course_ it was, where _else_ would it be– and that was the _last_ straw for Stiles. Because Stiles had seen Theo do the same probably about twenty-one times by now (not that he was counting or anything), but Liam always showed his affection _differently_ , but here he was, doing the _exact_ same thing that Theo always did for _him_ , and Stiles wasn’t a psychologist or anything, but he was _pretty_ sure that Liam was _mimicking_ Theo’s affectionate gestures, and that really said everything Stiles needed to know, even if he _hadn’t_ witnessed the hundred _other_ things he’d seen.

So Stiles dug up his meddling instincts that he’d shoved _deep_ down after helping Scott with his middle-school crush resulted in both Scott _and_ his crush in the hospital, and he went to the people that knew these two shitheads the best– Brett and Mason.

“No.”

“Why _not?_ ” Stiles squawked at Mason, who had crossed his arms as he gave Stiles a reprimanding glare.

Mason sighed, exchanging a look with Brett that Stiles was pretty sure meant they’d had this conversation before. “You need to let them figure this out by _themselves_. Meddling’s only gonna make it worse.”

Stiles huffed, turning to Brett, who Stiles _knew_ was a lot more like _him_ than Mason. “Look into my eyes and tell me you’re not tired of this _stupid_ dance they’re doing.”

And Stiles thought that Brett would smirk, would tell him, _yeah_ , he was fed up with it and would help Stiles with meddling. But Brett’s lips were pulled down in a slight frown. “If you rush them into this, if you rush _Theo_ into this, you’re just gonna push them apart,” Brett said, and this was honestly the most serious Stiles had _ever_ seen the werewolf. “If he’s still hesitating, it’s for a _reason_ , Stiles.”

“A _stupid_ reason,” Stiles protested, because he was almost certain the _only_ reason Theo didn’t let himself act on his feelings was because he still didn’t believe he was _really_ pack, despite the conversation Scott and Stiles had with him a few weeks ago. 

“That doesn’t _matter_ ,” Brett pressed, and Stiles was a little taken aback at the hint of irritation creeping into his voice. He’d noticed that Brett and Theo were close at the hospital when Liam was hurt, but he hadn’t realized _how_ close. “Interfere with this, Stiles, and however insane you feel now is going to be _nothing_ compared to what it’ll be.”

Stiles looked between Brett and Mason, and he realized that they were speaking from _experience_. “So what did you guys do?”

Mason snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. “I don’t know how you always figure it out,” he said. And Stiles was a little offended, because he was _observant_ , okay? How did Mason _think_ they survived all the supernatural shit before the Puppy Pack came along– with Scott’s belief in the power of love and friendship? That sounded meaner than Stiles meant it to, but well, it was _kind_ of the truth. “We tried getting them jealous, and it ended up with them avoiding each other for two weeks.”

“Two _weeks?_ ” Stiles all but _screeched_.

Brett’s lips tilted up in a small smirk. “And that didn’t even include the week after that of them only acknowledging each other when it was _absolutely_ necessary. So,” Brett raised his eyebrow, “You _really_ wanna try meddling?”

Stiles threw his hand to the side haphazardly, annoyed. “These little shits are gonna drive me crazy.”

Mason and Brett snickered. “You have much to learn, young padawan,” Mason patted his shoulder patronizingly, and Stiles gave him an unamused look. 

________________________________

Stiles made an executive decision– that was in no way, shape, or form influenced by what Mason and Brett had said, not at _all_ – not to interfere with Theo and Liam’s… relationship. Or lack thereof. 

But that didn’t mean he stopped noticing all the little things they did, because he _couldn’t_.

Theo’s hand still trembled when he held himself back from touching Liam, no matter how _innocent_ or _subtle_ the touch. And Liam still got that _heartbroken_ look on his face when he _knew_ Theo was fighting his urge to let himself do what he wanted to. 

Theo’s face still closed up when he realized Liam wasn’t the _only_ person in the room, and Theo’s guard still went up when Scott or Stiles got a _little_ too close. Liam’s eyes still dulled when Theo pulled himself back despite his insistence that it was _okay_ , and Liam’s throat still wobbled when Theo hung his head down and avoided his eyes. 

Theo was still walking the edge between pack and outsider, in _his_ mind, and Liam was still trying to convince he had firmly crossed the line _months_ ago. 

But Theo’s hand never stopped trembling, and it got to the point that it made _Stiles_ sad. 

Stiles didn’t know the extent of Liam’s feelings for the chimera, but he was sure it was _way_ past a silly crush. And Theo wasn’t letting himself be _loved_ , even though Liam was _right_ there, holding out his heart in his hand for Theo to take. They weren’t even _together_ , but Stiles knew their hearts already belonged to each other. He’s seen enough in the last few weeks to know _that_ , at least. Which made this whole thing a million times _worse_.

Stiles watched as Liam’s fingers gently carded through Theo’s hair, and the only reason Theo _wasn’t_ pulling away was because he was _asleep_. The chimera looked younger, with that peaceful expression on his face as he unconsciously leaned _into_ Liam’s touch. When he was awake, Theo’s face was hard, an always present frown pulling his features down and making him look ten years older, and in all honesty, he probably _felt_ like he was, with all the shit he’s been through. _Stiles_ sure did, after all the shit _he’s_ been through, and he _knew_ what that felt like. Forced to grow up before you were ready, forced to learn the things that other kids didn’t even _think_ about, forced to learn about _death_ and _shades of grey_ and that feeling where you can’t even _breathe_ , because you don’t know if you’re even gonna _live_ to tomorrow. 

But when he was asleep, Theo just looked like a regular nineteen year old guy, who was dozing on his boyfriend’s lap. Stiles’ stomach turned at the look on Liam’s face– the _longing_ and _anguish_ and _resignation_ was so _hard_ to look at. Because at the end of the day, Liam was just a _kid_. And Theo had just been a _kid_ , who had listened to the tempting words of three creatures who knew a little too much about manipulation. Theo had just been a _kid_ , who had wanted to stop being _weak_ , to stop being the little, dying boy that his parents didn’t _want_. Theo _was_ a kid, who didn’t deserve to deprive himself of one of the _only_ things that made him _happy_. 

Because Liam made Theo happy, and Stiles _knew_ that.

He saw how Liam’s hand would accidentally– no, _deliberately_ , Stiles deduced after seeing the way Liam’s eyes brightened– brush Theo’s when they were huddled around a map, and the way Theo’s lips twitched for a _split-second_. 

Stiles saw how they seemed to have a _million_ inside jokes, or maybe just _conversations_ , because he saw the way Theo would bite back a smile when Liam said random things like _three times_ or _I like history_ or _car key_. Stiles didn’t know _why_ , but he knew it meant _something_ to Theo, no, _both_ of them. 

He saw how Liam would steal Theo’s fries without a second thought, and Theo would glare at him until Liam pouted and gave him his patented puppy dog eyes, and Theo would turn away with a roll of his eyes. But Stiles saw the red cheeks he tried to hide, and the faint smile he wiped away in a blink. 

Stiles saw how Theo was the happiest, the most _carefree_ , when he was with _Liam_.

But Stiles also saw how Theo never stopped being _reserved_ , even _when_ he was with Liam. 

________________________________

A month later, Stiles hadn’t _forgotten_ about Theo and Liam, but it had somewhat faded into the back of his mind, because nothing _happened_ , and Stiles couldn’t afford to spend _all_ his time obsessing over it, not when they still had a psychopathic counselor that wanted to commit genocide out on the loose. 

Until it all came back, but so much _worse_.

They were in Scott’s living room, and _everyone_ was there, because Monroe was getting close, and it was only a matter of time before shit hit the fan. And everything was going _fine_ , well, as fine as it could be, given the situation. 

“Theo, you good to take patrol tonight with Peter?” Scott asked the chimera warily, and Theo nodded, his face stoic.

“Do I _have_ to?” Peter sighed dramatically, because he was a goddamn _child_ , and Stiles rolled his eyes as Scott glared at him and spit out a _yes_. Peter sighed again before meeting Theo’s eyes. “I suppose it makes sense to stick the only two people who aren’t pack together.”

And Theo _stiffened_. 

Liam’s eyes widened when he processed the words, and Stiles saw how _quickly_ he turned to Theo, but the chimera was already crossing his arms over his chest, not even giving Liam the chance to reach for his hand. 

“Yeah,” Theo’s voice filled the silent room, and it was so _quiet_. “It does make sense.”

“Theo, wait–”

Theo cut Liam off with a low growl. “I’m good to take patrol, Scott. Is the meeting over?”

Scott opened his mouth, but seemed to decide otherwise at the last moment, because he nodded reluctantly, and Theo jerked a nod before telling Peter he’d be in his truck.

“Theo, _stop_ ,” Liam called out, but the chimera was good at dodging, and Liam’s attempts at grabbing Theo’s shirt or hand or arm were futile, and Theo was out of the room before Stiles could even _process_ it. 

Liam stared where Theo had disappeared, and his eyes grew hard as he turned to Peter. “You fucking _asshole_ ,” he snarled, and Peter just raised his arms in surrender mockingly before walking out the front door. Liam _lunged_ , but Brett and Scott saw it coming, and Liam thrashed in their arms as he barked out “Let me _go_ ,” over and over again.

“Liam, _calm down_ ,” Mason was holding onto his best friend’s shoulders, but Liam’s eyes were flashing, and Stiles could tell that it wasn’t working.

In the end, Scott had to use his alpha power to get Liam to calm down, and once the roar had stopped ringing in the room, Liam had _collapsed_ , Mason catching him as they both fell to the floor.

“He was so _close_ ,” Liam muttered, dropping his head on Mason’s shoulder, and the room was dead silent as they listened to the beta’s voice quiver as he spoke. “He was so _fucking_ close, and now it’s all ruined.”

Stiles knew what he was saying, although some of the others in the room looked a little confused. Theo had been slowly integrating into the pack, had slowly stopped tensing when Stiles or Scott or Malia entered the room, had slowly stopped finding excuses to avoid pack lunches and dinners. Theo had been so _fucking_ close to accepting he was pack, and now all his progress was _gone_. All because Peter couldn’t keep his mouth shut for _once_. 

Liam stayed on the floor, Mason trying to comfort him, but Stiles knew this wasn’t something Mason could fix. 

And he remembered what Brett and Mason had told him a month ago. But Stiles wondered what would’ve happened if he _had_ tried to meddle. Maybe Theo would’ve accepted he was pack by now, maybe Liam wouldn’t be on the floor of Scott’s living room, struggling to hold back his tears, and maybe Theo and Liam would’ve been _together_. 

Stiles looked up to see Brett’s calculating gaze on him, his eyes narrowed. Stiles tilted his head as if to say _what else can we do_ , and Brett glanced at Liam, now surrounded by both Mason and Corey, before flicking his eyes to the door. He turned back to Stiles, who had raised his eyebrow, and nodded subtly. Stiles let out a breath of relief, because he was going to _fix_ this, he was going to work this shit out _for_ them, because this was going _nowhere_. 

But first things first, he had to figure out some way to get Peter back for the _damage_ he just caused. 

________________________________

Theo went back to being the distant presence that he had been back when the war had just ended, always there in the back of the room, but not really _there_. Liam and Brett and the rest of the Puppy Pack tried to bring him into their conversations, and sometimes, it worked, but most of the time, Theo would just quietly listen in, his fingers absentmindedly tapping on his thigh. 

Stiles saw how much the dynamic had changed since that day, and it was so _hard_ to watch. Theo would always find excuses to not be at pack lunches again, shutting himself up in the apartment that Derek had given him after the pack found out he was homeless. And Liam and Brett would try their hardest, use every guilt-trip they could think of, to make Theo open up again, make him accept that he _was_ pack, but _nothing_ worked. Even _Malia_ had talked to the chimera, telling him that he was an asshole, but he was an asshole that was _pack_ , and Theo’s lips had quirked up for a second before he closed up again and left the room. And Liam had that broken look on his face _all the time_.

And Stiles was fucking _done_. 

So the next time there was a pack lunch, and Theo found _another_ excuse to not be there (apparently, his neighbor’s cat had slipped on the stairs and plummeted to its death, and _really_ , Theo wasn’t even _trying_ to make them believable anymore), Stiles waited until everyone had eaten enough to be in a food coma, grabbed Scott, and hightailed it to Theo’s apartment. 

Scott caught on pretty quickly, and his face hardened as Stiles pulled up to the apartment building.

Theo didn’t even open the door, his supernatural senses apparently alerting him to who was at the door. 

“Open this door _right now_ , or I’m gonna kick it down,” Stiles yelled, banging on it with his open palm. 

A few minutes of banging later, the door finally opened, and Stiles froze, his hand inches away from where the door used to be. Theo’s hair and clothes were disheveled, and he was rubbing his eyes, clearly trying to wake up.

“We didn’t know you were sleeping,” Scott rushed out, a guilty expression on his face, and Theo gave him an unamused look.

“Clearly.” Theo ran a hand through his hair, an action that just screamed _Liam_ , and Stiles’ heart twisted again. “Is there a reason you guys are here?”

Stiles and Scott exchanged a look. “We need your help,” Stiles said, and Theo cocked an eyebrow.

“With what?”

“You’ll see,” Stiles stated, feeling like a horrible cliche of a cartoon villain. “Just go get ready.”

Theo glanced between the two older boys for a moment, before apparently realizing that they weren’t going to leave, and rolled his eyes before shutting the door in their faces. 

Stiles blinked. “Are you getting ready?” he called out, but Theo didn’t respond. “He’s getting ready,” Stiles said to Scott, who had put up with enough of Stiles’ antics that he looked amused. Five minutes later, the door opened, and Theo stepped out, his classic frown on his face as he looked at Stiles.

“Did something happen with Monroe?” Theo asked cautiously, something in his voice making Stiles pause in his step. “Did L– someone get hurt?”

“ _No_ ,” Scott blurted out quickly, and Theo’s wary expression suddenly made a lot more sense. “Everyone’s fine, _Liam’s_ fine.”

Theo flinched slightly as he got into the Jeep, a movement so small, Stiles wouldn’t have even realized if he hadn’t been watching the chimera closely. “So why do you need _my_ help?” Theo questioned, apparently choosing to ignore the mention of the beta completely. 

Stiles pulled out of the parking lot, a goofy grin taking over his face. “We’re pranking Peter.”

Theo froze in the backseat, and Stiles saw through the rearview mirror the way his mouth parted in surprise. “ _What?_ ”

“We’re pranking Peter,” Stiles repeated, just as good-naturedly as the first time, and he could tell that Theo was trying to figure out whether this was a joke or not. “And don’t tell me you don’t remember the pranks we used to pull when we were younger. Mrs. Pond _hated_ us.”

Scott snorted, and even Theo’s lips quirked up in a smirk at the mention of their former third-grade teacher, who had made it her mission to give the three boys enough detentions to last a _lifetime_.

“Why Peter?” 

Stiles bit back a wince. He obviously couldn’t tell Theo the _real_ reason, because–

Well, actually, maybe they _should_ tell Theo the real reason.

“He said something that pissed me off,” Stiles declared firmly, and Theo’s brow rose to his hairline. But Theo had always been smart, and Stiles _knew_ he would figure out what Stiles _actually_ meant.

“So you prank everyone that pisses you off now?” Theo drawled, crossing his arms over his chest, “Sounds like a surefire way to get yourself killed.”

Scott snickered, and Stiles flipped them both off as he pulled into the Target parking lot. 

“You’re _actually_ going through with this?” Theo asked him in disbelief as they walked into the store, before turning to Scott. “ _You’re_ letting him do this?”

Stiles made an indignant noise, but Scott just grinned. “It’s been almost ten years, Theo,” the alpha pointed out as they walked through the aisles. “And just because I’m an alpha doesn’t mean I can’t have fun.”

Theo scoffed, but followed them nonetheless, making sarcastic comments when Stiles picked something up, and rolling his eyes at Scott’s attempts at coming up with ideas that ended up being _way_ too mild. 

By the time they finally left the store, Stiles arms were _filled_ with bags as he trailed behind Theo and Scott, who left _everything_ for him to carry, even though he was _human_ and they were _supernatural_ , but Stiles couldn’t find it in himself to complain because Theo was finally _talking_ to them. And not just those stunted phrases he’d been using to reply to everyone these days, no, Theo was having a _conversation_ with Scott, and Stiles hid a triumphant grin behind the bags as they walked. 

“How are you planning on pranking him anyway?” Theo asked as they got back in the Jeep. “He never comes to pack meetings.”

And Stiles wanted to say something about that, wanted to tell Theo that _that_ was the difference between Theo and Peter, that Theo was _pack_ , and Peter _wasn’t_ , at least not completely. But he swallowed that urge and smirked. 

“We’re breaking into his apartment.”

Theo’s groan and Scott’s look of horror were enough to convince Stiles that this was a _perfect_ idea.

________________________________

Theo didn’t make an excuse for pack dinner today, and Stiles was on _cloud nine_. His plan had _worked_ , and yeah, maybe Peter had retaliated for their prank last week by clawing his Jeep, but it was a small price to pay because the _elation_ on Liam’s face when Theo dropped down next to him on the couch made up for it.

Brett gave him a small smirk when Stiles turned to where the Puppy Pack was sitting, and Stiles’ grin widened when he saw Liam and Theo hunched over Liam’s phone, their legs pressed together.

Theo was holding the phone horizontally, watching a video that Liam had been _dying_ to show him– Stiles didn’t know _what_ video constituted _that_ much attention, but he wasn’t complaining if it got Theo and Liam together– and Liam’s eyes flickered between the phone screen and Theo’s face. And Theo was pretending not to notice, but Liam was so _obvious_ , and Theo’s cheeks were a little flushed, and he was biting back a smile. 

Yep, Stiles was a pro-meddler, and he didn’t care _what_ anyone said about him. Because he had _fixed_ it. 

Well, not completely. He’d fixed the _pack_ part of it, even though Theo hadn’t _fully_ accepted it yet. Now he had to fix the _getting together_ part, because Theo and Liam were oblivious little shits that didn’t realize the other was hopelessly in love with them. 

So now Stiles was back to being driven insane as he watched the two dance around their feelings. _Again_. 

Theo had fallen asleep first this time, his head tilted up on the couch with his right side pressed against Liam’s left side. Liam– and maybe Stiles watching this was slightly creepy, but he wasn’t the _only_ one, he _saw_ how Mason’s eyes flickered towards the couch from the armchair he was pretending to be asleep on– pulled Theo’s head gently until it was resting on his shoulder, and Theo shifted, unconsciously nestling his head further into the beta. Liam’s cheeks were _burning_ , and Stiles didn’t poke fun for once. But if Stiles sneakily pointed his phone towards the two teenagers and _accidentally_ pressed the camera button, well, it was an _accident_. 

The next day, by the time Stiles groggily rubbed his eyes and squinted into the sunny living room, Theo was already awake, and sometime during the night, Theo had fallen sideways away from Liam, but Liam had fallen with him, and the beta’s head was resting on Theo’s chest, the side of his face smashed into Theo’s dark blue shirt. Theo’s hand _still_ trembled as he moved a lock of Liam’s hair to the side, but Theo’s face didn’t have the same hesitant expression that Stiles had seen over and over again before, and honestly, Stiles was counting that as a win. 

Liam breathed out heavily when Theo’s hand brushed his cheek, and Theo froze for a moment before slowly doing it again. And Theo was honest-to-God _caressing_ Liam’s cheek now, and if they didn’t at least _kiss_ soon, Stiles was going to wrap them up together in wolfsbane vines and lock them in a room. 

But somehow, the universe seemed to be on his side, just this once. 

It had been about a week since Theo had finally _fully_ accepted he was pack, and it took a lot of reassurance on Scott and Stiles’ part, not that Stiles minded, because having Theo as part of their group reminded him of elementary school again, back when they were just three awkward kids who didn’t have a clue what their future held. And it had just been Scott and Stiles for so long, but Theo just _fit_ back into their friendship so easily, it was like he never even _left_. Which should’ve been kind of weird, but Stiles remembered, _gift horses_ , so he didn’t question it. 

The pack was together at Scott’s house– when were they _not_ , honestly– for Scott’s birthday, and Theo and Stiles had been exchanging evil smirks the entire day. The rest of the pack noticed, and were appropriately cautious, but Scott– bless his heart, really– hadn’t picked up on it yet, and when Scott’s face got a _little_ too close to the cake, Stiles pushed his head down firmly, while Theo recorded the whole thing on his phone. 

Scott sputtered when Stiles released his head, the whole pack was in tears, and Scott rolled his eyes as he wiped his face off with a towel. 

“You two are horrible,” Scott said, shaking his head at Theo and Stiles, but he was grinning, so Stiles knew he couldn’t have been _too_ mad. The rest of the day passed at Scott’s house, and Stiles never knew how much he’d _need_ the feeling of _pack_ to feel at _home_. 

But eventually, everyone started getting tired, and the room slowly cleared out, almost everyone heading upstairs to sleep. Stiles and Scott were in the kitchen, clearing up the last plates from the counter, and were just about to head upstairs when they heard Liam’s voice from the living room. 

“Thanks for not pushing my head into the cake last week,” Liam said in a low voice, and Stiles and Scott exchanged a confused look before peeking their heads in the doorway.

The two teenagers were standing near the sofa, and Liam had his arms wrapped around the chimera’s waist, resting his chin on Theo’s chest as he looked up. The position was _wildly_ intimate, and Stiles’ jaw _dropped_. He sent a text to Brett and Mason as fast as his fingers could type, and the two were downstairs faster than Scott could even chastise him for it. 

“Don’t worry, there’ll be other birthdays,” Theo drawled with a smirk, and Liam’s nose scrunched up in a way that Stiles _knew_ he’d seen Theo do before. Stiles chanced a look at Mason and Brett, who looked just as surprised at the intimacy between their best friends. Scott looked a little hesitant to be eavesdropping, but if he thought he could drag Stiles away from this, he had another thing coming, because Stiles had been waiting for _ages_ and he was _not_ about to leave now. 

Liam hummed absentmindedly, his eyes locked on Theo’s. “You know, we never got to do what we were going to yesterday before Alec called you.”

Stiles whipped his head to Mason and Brett, but they seemed just as puzzled as to what Liam could be talking about. 

“Yeah, I guess we never did,” Theo said, his voice light and almost _teasing_ , and Stiles watched as Liam rolled his eyes.

“You’re a dumbass.”

And that was all the warning Stiles got before Liam moved his hands up to Theo’s neck, and pulled him down, their lips crashing together.

Holy _shit_.

Stiles might be having an aneurysm.

Theo’s hands moved to Liam’s cheeks quickly, and Stiles might honestly be _dreaming_ right now, because what the _fuck?_ Scott’s jaw was on the _floor_ , and Brett and Mason looked like they were struggling between being happy that Theo and Liam finally got their shit together and being annoyed that their best friends hadn’t _told_ them this almost happened _yesterday._

Liam pulled away, Theo’s head slightly leaning back into him for a moment before he pulled back, and Stiles had never seen smiles as _soft_ as the smiles on their faces right now. Theo brought his hand up to brush Liam’s hair back, something Stiles had seen a _million_ times by now, but there was something off about it. 

After a few moments, it suddenly hit Stiles.

Theo’s hand hadn’t _trembled_.

Theo wasn’t holding himself back anymore, he wasn’t _hesitating_ anymore, and Stiles honestly felt like _crying_ because he still remembered the first time he’d seen Theo touch Liam’s hair, and they’d come so _far_. 

Because Theo’s hand didn’t tremble when he reached for Liam anymore. Theo’s hand didn’t _shake_ when he intertwined their fingers together, and his face didn’t close up when they sat together on the couch at pack meetings. And Liam’s stolen glances at Theo when he was sleeping weren’t filled with _longing_ anymore, they were filled with _affection_. 

  
And honestly, the only thing Stiles could say about the whole thing was that he was so _fucking_ glad he wasn’t going to go insane anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> if you couldn't tell, Theo and Liam's subtle touch-starved moments are so brutally _important_ to me


End file.
